THE EYES
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: /"Tak perlu melihat dirimu sendiri, aku bisa membuatmu tahu bagaimana rupamu sekarang." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Rambut hitam, pendek dan lembut bagaikan kapas." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Hidung bangir, Kulit putih tanpa goresan sedikitpun, Big doe eyes, dan.." Yunho menghentikan jarinya di bibir Jaejoong/YunJae! Chap 2 END!/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: THE EYES**

**Rating: T**

**Length: 1 of 2**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), gaje, BoyxBoy, Death chara!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**Now Playing : Kim Junsu JYJ of TVXQ – Rainy Night**

A/N :

Annyeong Haseyo yorobeun~ :D

Hehe

Saya datang bawa ff gaje lagi nih :D

Sebenernya saya cuma mengubah naskah drama yang gak jadi ditampilin /garuk lantai/

Yah jadi lah author galau seperti saya memposting ff yunjae ini sekarang.

Mian jika alur ceritanya pasaran, tapi ff ini beneran saya yang buat kok

Jadi kalo nemu cerita yang agak sama, mohon dimaklumi karna alurnya pasaran hehe

Well, enjoy reading~

Yunho POV

Angin bertiup lumayan kencang, kulihat daun-daun disekitar taman yang kulewati dengan begitu indahnya jatuh tertiup angin. Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur. Semilir angin yang berhembus sore ini menerpa wajahku dengan pelan.

Kuhentikan langkahku saat aku melihat sesosok malaikat dengan paras yang cantik sedang duduk termenung sendirian di bangku salah satu taman. Semakin kudekati malaikat cantik itu sekedar memastikan malaikat cantik itu seorang yeoja atau namja.

"Kenapa udara hari ini dingin sekali? Awal musim gugur memang terasa dingin, ya."ucap malaikat cantik itu sambil mengusap-usap tangannya.

Kuperhatikan sosok berparas cantik didepanku ini. Semua yang ada pada dirinya mendekati sempurna. Kulit putih polosnya tanpa gores, rambut hitam sebahunya, hidung bangirnya, bibir cherry penuhnya yang merah, dan satu lagi. Mata besarnya yang indah.

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa dari tadi dia tidak memperhatikan aku yang berdiri disampingnya? Tatapan matanya selalu tertuju kedepan.

"Permisi. Boleh aku duduk disini, noona?" ucapku pelan berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"Mwo? Aku namja!" bentaknya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepadaku. Hei! Tidakkah dia lihat aku berada disampingnya? Atau jangan-jangan..

"Mianhae. Jadi, aku boleh duduk disini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Tentu. Bangku taman ini bukan milikku, tuan." ucapnya sambil terkekeh pelan. Suara merdunya terdengar indah sekali.

Kuedarkan pandanganku mencari sesuatu untuk memastikan pemikiran yang dari tadi muncul dibenakku. Mataku melebar melihat sebuah tongkat besi yang berada disamping namja cantik ini. Kupandangi lekat-lekat lagi namja cantik yang tengah menatap kosong kearah depan. Tidak salah lagi. Dia tidak bisa melihat.

"Yya! Jangan menatapku seperti itu, tuan. Aku bisa merasakannya meskipun mataku tidak bisa melihat." Suara merdunya mengagetkan lamunanku.

"Jeongmal? Merasa risih aku tatap seperti itu, ne?" Ia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Raut wajahnya menampakkan kekesalan. Tapi itu tak membuatku takut, malah aku merasa ingin menyambar bibir cherrynya. Ia terlihat imut sekali!

"Kau bisa melihat objek lain ditaman ini selain aku, tuan." jawabnya dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'tuan'. Bibirnya masih mengerucut imut.

"Dari beberapa objek di taman ini yang paling enak dilihat kau, noona." Kembali aku mengejeknya dengan sebutan 'noona'.

"Aish! Aku namja! Namja!"pekiknya menoleh ke arahku. "Dan aku bukan makanan yang bisa dibilang enak, arra!" lanjutnya lagi dengan nada tinggi.

"Aigoo~ Kau tak mau aku panggil 'noona', aniya?" Kepalanya menggangguk lucu dengan cepat. Benar-benar menggemaskan! "Kalau begitu, beritahu aku siapa namamu." lanjutku sambil terkikik.

"Jaejoong. Kim Jaejoong." ucapnya pelan disertai senyuman manis diwajahnya. Oh My~ Bagaimana bisa makhluk secantik ini adalah seorang namja? Bahkan seorang yeoja pun tidak secantik dia!

"Aku Jung Yunho. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Boojae." Makhluk cantik didepanku ini memiringkan kepalanya, menatapku bingung.

"Jaejoong, bukan Boojae!" Ia menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Aigo~ benar-benar menggoda iman!

"Ck! Boojae terdengar lebih manis." kilah Yunho. Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, bibir cherrynya ia majukan. Ia tampak sedang berpikir. "Boojae? Tak masalah. Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu 'Yunnie', ne?" tanyanya dengan senyum merekah. Sekali lagi aku merasa ingin mencium bibir cherrynya itu. Ia benar-benar menggemaskan!

"Aku suka panggilan itu, Boo." Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Author POV

Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah bibinya. Rumah yang ia tinggali sejak kematian umma dan appanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas 12 tahun yang lalu.

"Aku pulang, ahjumma." Tidak ada jawaban dari dalam rumah, akhirnya Jaejoong membuka knop pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam. "Sicca jumma dimana?"

"Diruang tamu, sayang. Gidariseyo! (tunggu sebentar)" Jessica berjalan menghampiri keponakannya yang berdiri diambang pintu sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Ada apa denganmu, Joongie? Kau terlihat senang sekali? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi, hm?" selidik Jessica sambil menuntun Jaejoong duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"Oneul Jeulgheoweoseoyo, jumma.(hari ini sangat menyenangkan, bibi)" ucap Jaejoong sambil memperlihatkan senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya.

Jessica tersenyum, ia mungkin tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana. "Lalu, kenapa sebegitu menyenangkan,um?" tanya Jessica berusaha mengorek informasi lebih dalam dari keponakannya ini.

"Jumma, tak perlu tahu." Jaejoong malah melengos ketika ditanya. Jessica cemberut, lagi-lagi keponakannya ini menyembunyikan sesuatu dari bibinya sendiri. Jessica mencubit pipi Jaejoong karna kesal, "Ceritakan padaku, sekarang!" titah Jessica.

"Aw! Appo jumma. Arraseo! Aku cerita. Iiss!" Jaejoong meringis saat Jessica melepaskan cubitan pada pipi mulusnya. Tangannya mengusap pelan bekas cubitan Jesssica mencoba menghilangkan rasa sakit di pipinya.

Jessica tersenyum senang. Ia menunggu cerita dari keponakannya sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangannya. Jaejoong mulai membuka mulutnya bercerita, "Sewaktu di taman tadi aku bertemu seorang namja."

"Tunggu! Apa dia tampan?" sela Jessica tak sabaran. Jaejoong memasang wajah datarnya. Ia tersinggung, kenapa bibinya bertanya namja itu tampan atau tidak? Jelas-jelas ia tidak bisa melihat. iiis!

"O-ooh.. okey. Maksudku apa dia namja yang baik?" Jessica ragu-ragu melanjutkan pertanyaannya, ia menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah datar. Itu menakutkan!

Raut wajah Jaejoong berubah menjadi cerah lagi. Ia tersenyum kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Tentu! Sayangnya, aku hanya berkenalan terus ngobrol sebentar dengan dia." Jaejoong menghela nafasnya.

"Kau menyukainya, ani?" Jaejoong memperbesar ukuran matanya, wajahnya mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah muda disekitar pipinya.

"Se-sedikit." jawab Jaejoong gugup. Jessica tersenyum ssenang melihat keponakannya. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong menyukai seseorang sampai seperti ini.

"Kalau begitu besok kau harus ke taman lagi. Siapa tahu dia akan menemuimu disana lagi, bukan?" ujar Jessica menyemangati Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, ia berucap lirih, "Aku rasa ia tak menyukaiku. Tak seorangpun menyukai namja buta seperti aku."

"Jangan bilang begitu! Mana mungkin ada seorang namja menolak keponakanku yang cantik ini, hm?" Jessica berusaha menyemangati Jaejoong yang terlihat sedih. Jaejoong kembali tersenyum mendengarnya. "Lalu, siapa nama namja itu?" tanya Jessica.

"Namanya Jung Yunho." Jessica mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia tidak asing dengan nama Jung Yunho. Tapi buru-buru ia menepis anggapan itu, mungkin hanya kebetulan pikirnya.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Suasana Restoran saat ini sudah ramai dikunjungi banyak orang. Disudut ruangan restoran nampak seorang yeoja cantik yang sedang bosan menunggu seseorang yang tak kunjung datang. Berkali-kali ia melihat arloji yang melekat cantik di tangannya dengan wajah geram.

"Oh Ya Tuhan. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu?" geram yeoja cantik itu. Ia kemudian menekan beberapa nomor di ponselnya, sepertinya ia sedang menghubungi orang yang ditunggunya. "Kau dimana, Jung Yunho? Apa kau lupa hari ini acara makan malam dengan pacarmu, hah? Baiklah. 5 menit kau tidak ada di hadapanku, enyah lah kau!" ponsel itu ia lemparkan ke mejanya. Ia kesal. "Laki-laki macam apa yang tega membuat seorang gadis menunggu lebih dari 1 jam? Iishh! Jung Yunho menyebalkan!" omelnya kesal.

Beberapa menit kemudian, orang yang ditunggu dengan tergesa-gesa mencari dimana tempat gadisnya duduk. Tak lama, ekor matanya melihat gadisnya duduk di pojok Restoran, segera saja ia berlari menuju tempat itu.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Ara." Yunho mendudukkan dirinya dibangku yang tepat berada di depan Go Ara.

"Kau terlambat lebih dari 1 jam, Yunho!" bentak Ara sambil menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Hei. Jalanan Seoul di malam hari padat, kau tahu? Aku terjebak macet." ucap Yunho santai.

Ara semakin emosi mendengar alasan konyol Yunho. "Tapi aku lelah menunggumu dari tadi, Yunho! Kau lihat? Dari tadi semua orang yang ada di sini berpasangan, sedangkan aku? Pasanganku entah kemana lebih dari 1 jam yang lalu." Yunho memutar bola matanya jengah. Setiap hari ia selalu bertengkar dengan Ara. Sepertinya Ara senang sekali mencari masalah dengan Yunho. Terkadang Yunho menyesal menerima perjodohan konyol ummanya satu bulan yang lalu.

"Oh Come On! Kenapa selalu aku yang kau salahkan setiap kita bertengkar, hah?" bentak Yunho pada Ara. Ia sudah malas sekarang dengan yeoja cantik didepannya ini.

"Memang kau yang salah, Yun!" balas Ara tak mau kalah. Yunho menghela nafas beratnya, kepalanya mulai pusing, "Baiklah. Kalau tujuanmu menyuruhku kemari hanya untuk menyalahkanku, lebih baik aku pergi sekarang." Ara segera menahan Yunho yang beranjak dari kursi. Yunho memasang wajah datarnya,"Aku bosan jika kau begini terus. Wajahmu dewasa, tapi pikiranmu Ya Tuhan, bahkan anak kecil lebih dewasa dari pada kau, Ara."

_PLAKK!_

Pipi Yunho terasa panas akibat tamparan yang ditorehkan Ara. Yunho mengangkat tangannya untuk balas menampar Ara, tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jantungnya terasa panas. Berdetak begitu cepat seakan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Yunho mencengkram dadanya berusaha meminimalisir rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Nafasnya semakin tak beraturan.

"Yunho? Gwaechana? Ma-maaf." ucap Ara panic melihat keadaan Yunho yang tiba-tiba terlihat kesakitan.

"Terima kasih atas makan malamnya, Ara. Cantik sekali. Aku rasa kau harus mengucapkan kalimat terakhir sebelum kita berpisah."

"Apa maksudmu, Yun?" tanya Ara panic. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Senyum sinis tersungging di wajah Yunho, "Tak mengerti maksudku, hm? Aku bilang kita cukup sampai disini." Yunho kemudian beranjak dari Ara. Berlari kecil sambil tetap mencengkram dadanya.

"Sialan!" umpat Ara kesal. Tak berapa lama aliran sungai kecil terbentuk dipipinya.

Pagi ini taman terasa sejuk. Desiran angin terasa lembut. Keadaan taman hari ini terlihat sepi. Yunho tengah duduk dengan tenang sambil menatap keadaan sekitarnya. Namja tampan itu berkali-kali melihat arlojinya. Resah tengah menunggu seseorang datang. Tak sengaja ia menoleh mendapati sosok cantik menghampiri bangku taman yang ia duduki. Senyumnya merekah saat ia melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggunya datang.

"Apakah ada orangnya? Boleh saya duduk disini?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada lembut, namun tak ada jawaban dari Yunho yang duduk dibangku taman itu. Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya sambil bergumam, "Mungkin tidak ada orang." Kemudian ia mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman itu. Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menatap kosong kedepan, rasanya ia tak pernah bosan melihat pemandangan didepannya ini.

"Ma-maaf. Apa disebelahku ada orang? Jika ada, tolong jawab. Aku bisa merasakan tatapanmu." Jaejoong mulai merasa tidak nyaman karena diperhatikan Yunho dari tadi. Sementara Yunho malah terkekeh geli, Jaejoong yang mendengarnya menjadi geram, "Yya! Jawab aku!"

Tawa Yunho pecah melihat jaejoong menggeram seperti itu. Wajahnya sama seklai tidak menakutkan malah sebaliknya. Imut! "Hahaha.. Kau lucu sekali, Boo." Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, ia sangat kenal dengan suara bass ini, terlebih panggilan 'boo' itu.

"Jung Yunho, aniya?" Yunho tersenyum senang karna Jaejoong masih mengingatnya. Jaejoong mengubah posisi duduknya kearah Yunho, "Lain kali kau harus bilang kalau ada orang di bangku ini." lanjut Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kenapa kau datang kemari, hm?" Jaejoong mulai membuka obrolan.

Yunho tersenyum jahil, "Kalau aku bilang ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana?" ucap Yunho sambil terkekeh. Jaejoong mendengus pelan, "Aku serius, Yunnie!"

"Baiklah. Sebentar lagi aku pergi ke rumah sakit yang berada di dekat sini, karena tadi aku terlalu cepat berangkat dari rumah, jadi aku menunggu disini saja, siapa tahu aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Dan ternyata kau benar datang." jelas Yunho.

"Jinja? Apa rumah sakit yang kau maksud yang berada di dekat kompleks ini?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengangguk, kemudian menjawab, "Begitulah."

Jaejoong tersenyum, kemudian bicara lagi, "Bibiku juga bekerja disana. Dia dokter spesialis jantung." Yunho mengernyitkan keningnya, "Siapa nama bibimu?"tanya Yunho.

"Namanya Jessica." Mata musang Yunho membesar, beberapa detik kemudian kembali mengecil. Ia seakan tak percaya dengan telinganya yang mendengar nama itu. Berbagai kemungkinan muncul dibenak Yunho, tapi segera ia hilangkan pemikiran itu, berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Waeyo, Yunnie?" Suara merdu Jaejoong memecah lamunan Yunho. Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang menatap Yunho dengan mata besarnya yang indah, meskipun mata itu tak berfungsi dengan baik. "Gwaechana, aku rasa aku harus pergi sekarang. Tak apa-apa kan aku tinggal?" Jaejoong menggangguk, kemudian Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong POV

Aku menutup mataku, mencoba merasakan angin musim gugur yang berhembus pelan menerpa wajahku. Namun, aku kembali membuka mataku ketika aku mendengar suara hentakan kaki yang berjalan mendekat kearah tempat yang aku duduki.

"Yya! Kau!" bentakan seorang yeoja terdengar tepat disampingku. Mungkinkah yang dia maksud adalah aku? Tetapi aku merasa tak mengganggu siapapun.

"Apa yang kau maksud aku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Iya kau, ppabo! Apa kau tak melihat hanya ada kau di depanku, hah?" Yeoja itu kembali membentakku dengan nada tinggi, namun aku tetap sabar dengan bentakan itu. "Maaf, noona. Mataku tidak bisa melihat." ucapku lembut, berusaha tidak memacing amarahnya.

"OH! Kau buta?" Bisa kudengar ia tertawa mengejekku dengan kalimatnya. "Jadi Yunho-ku berubah menjadi orang yang pemarah karna kau, namja buta?" Mataku melebar. Aku tak salah dengar, kan? Yunho-ku? Apakah yeoja yang didepanku ini…

"Dari tadi aku melihatmu berdua dengan Yunho disini! Dasar tidak tahu diri! Sudah buta, mau mengambil pacar orang! Kau tahu malu tidak hah? Dasar cacat!"

Aku merasakan cengkraman dikepalaku. Yeoja didepanku ini menarik helain rambutku, membuat wajahku mendongak keatas. "Sa-sakit, noona! Lepas!" ringisku kesakitan sambil meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Kau hanya salah paham." Aku mencoba menjelaskan kepada yeoja yang mengakui dirinya pacar Yunho. Seakan tidak percaya dengan ucapanku, ia malah menambah tenaganya mencengkram rambutku, "Salah paham apa? Aku melihatnya dengan jelas, cacat!" bentaknya lagi.

Ia melepas cengkraman tangannya dikepalaku, "Awas kau jika berani mendekati Yunho lagi! Aku pastikan bukan matamu saja yang akan cacat!" ancamnya. Kemudian terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan menjauh dari tempatku, sepertinya yeoja itu sudah pergi.

Mataku terasa panas, aku menangis. Baru kali ini aku merasakan menyukai seseorang, dan baru sebentar aku harus membuang jauh-jauh angan-anganku untuk memilikinya. Bukankah ini menyedihkan?

"Yunnie sudah punya yeojachingu, jumma."

Author POV

Hospital

Yunho berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah ruangan di lorong Rumah sakit yang ia datangi setelah ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong ditaman. Pikirannya kacau, ia terus memikirkan ucapan Jaejoong mengenai bibinya tadi. Mungkinkah bibinya Jaejoong itu..

GREEK..

Suara pintu yang berada dihadapan Yunho terbuka sebelum Yunho sempat mengetuknya. Seorang yeoja cantik berpakaian serba putih menampakkan wajahnya kemudian tersenyum, bukan lebih tepatnya menyeringai kearah Yunho.

"Lama tak bertemu, Yunho."

-To be continued-

Review 10 biji akan saya lanjutkan, ne?

Berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: THE EYES**

**Rating: T**

**Length: 2 of 2 (complete)**

**Pairing: Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), gaje, BoyxBoy, Death chara!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**THE EYES**

**Now Playing : Kim (Jung) Jaejoong JYJ of TVXQ - Insa**

**.**

**.**

Yunho POV

Mataku terbelalak melihat seorang yeoja cantik yang tengah berdiri dihadapanku. Terlebih lagi dengan seringaian yang ia beri padaku, aku tahu apa artinya ini. Yeoja cerewet ini pasti akan mengomeliku habis-habisan nanti.

_"Bibiku juga bekerja disana. Dia dokter spesialis jantung. Namanya Jessica."_ Tiba-tiba aku teringat lagi dengan ucapan Jaejoong sewaktu ditaman tadi. Dokter spesialis jantung disini hanya satu, aku tak mungkin salah.

"Kau mau berdiri disana saja, Yun?"

"Aniya, Dokter Sicca." Aku memasuki ruangan putih itu. Dokter Sicca mempersilahkanku duduk didepan mejanya. Ia mengambil sebuah map besar, kemudian memakai kacamata bacanya.

"Kau sibuk? Satu bulan ini kau tak kesini." ucapnya tanpa melihatku. Ia sibuk memeriksa isi dari map besar yang dipegangnya.

"Ye. Belakangan ini aku sedikit sibuk."

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang. Seharusnya kau menemuiku kemarin, tapi kau sepertinya sibuk dengan keponakanku ditaman." Dokter Sicca menatapku dengan seringaian diwajahnya. Oh my~ Jadi benar Dokter Sicca adalah bibi Jaejoong!

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kesamping. Kemudian dengan ragu-ragu menjawab, "Eh.. Ano.. Masalah itu.."

"Sudah. Lupakan. Aku tak akan mengomel padamu, Yun." Aku tersenyum lega menatap Dokter Sicca, aku pikir ia akan mengomel seperti biasanya saat aku tak meminum obatku, terlebih lagi sekarang menyangkut keponakannya sendiri.

"Tapi aku akan mengomel padamu, tentang ini." Dokter Sicca menunjukkan sebuah kertas besar yang diambil dari map tadi. Hasil ronsen. Aku menatap Dokter Sicca, ia menatapku dengan pandangan datar.

"Apa kau berusaha memperparah keadaan jantungmu, hm?" Aku terdiam. Tak berani menjawabnya. "Seharusnya kau masih bisa bertahan 5 bulan lagi, tapi kau malah memperparah keadaaan jantungmu sendiri. Kau merokok kan? Kau habiskan berapa dalam satu hari, hah? Sekarang kau lihat? Kau hanya bisa bertahan 1 bulan lagi! Kau harus cari donor jantung secepatnya!"

Lama aku terdiam, aku masih menundukkan kepalaku. Semua yang dikatakannya benar. Aku berusaha memperparah keadaan jantungku.

"Kalau kau memang ingin mati, kau tinggal bilang padaku." Hatiku tertohok mendengar ucapannya. Kulihat ia membuka laci mejanya, mencari sesuatu.

"Mati itu mudah, Yunho. Hidup itu yang susah. Jangan mempersulit keadaanmu." ucapnya pelan.

Aku mengernyitkan alisku saat ia menyodorkanku botol obat berukuran kecil. Aku rasa isi didalamnya sebuah pil, atau semacamnya. "Makan pil itu 3 sekali teguk. Aku jamin satu jam lagi kau akan mati tanpa rasa sakit." ucapnya sambil menyeringai.

Aku menatap nanar botol kecil itu. Mati tanpa rasa sakit? Bukankah itu hal yang bagus? Daripada hidup dengan penyakit sialan ini, lebih baik aku mati. Bukankah ini yang aku inginkan dari dulu? Tapi mengapa rasanya sekarang aku tak ingin mati?

"Eottokeh? Hanya 3 butir pil, Yunho. Tidak sulit." Ada nada ejekan didalam kalimat Dokter Sicca.

"Aku ingin mati dengan berguna, Dokter. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada aku mati tanpa rasa sakit. Itu sama saja bunuh diri. Bukankah begitu?" ucapku tenang sambil menatap tegas ke mata Dokter Sicca. Setidaknya aku harus mati dengan berguna, begitu pikirku. Ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang.

"Aku akan mendonorkan mataku untuk Jaejoong."

Jessica POV

Aku memutar knop pintu yang berada didepanku. Saat ini aku sudah pulang kerumah. Pikiranku kacau, apa yang terjadi hari ini benar-benar membuat otakku terasa mau pecah.

Bagaimana bisa aku menyembunyikan ini semua dari Jaejoong? Aish! Dasar namja ppabo itu seenaknya saja!

"Aku pulang, Joongie~" pekikku sambil kembali menutup pintu.

"Ye, ahjumma~ Aku diruang tamu." Segera saja aku menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang duduk di sofa. Aku bingung harus memberitahunya atau tidak. Oh God!

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini, jumma?" Aku memperbesar ukuran mataku saat Jaejoong menoleh kearahku. Kenapa dengan matanya? Sembab. Bengkak. Dan terlihat bekas aliran sungai kecil dipipinya. Dia habis menangis?

"Kau habis menangis?" tanyaku pelan sambil mendudukkan diriku di sampingnya. Ia kembali meneteskan air matanya. Ada apa dengannya? Masalah apa yang tengah mengusiknya sekarang?

"Yunnie sudah punya yeojachingu, jumma. Hiks.." isaknya pelan. Aku mengelus-elus rambutnya, berusaha membuatnya tenang. lalu kuhapus air mata yang mengalir dipipinya

dengan punggung tanganku.

"Gwaechana. Kalian masih bisa berteman, kan? Nae Joongie jangan menangis,ne? Aku membawa kabar gembira untuk keponakanku yang manis ini~"

"Apa?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap matanya lucu.

Aku mulai ragu untuk mengatakannya pada Jaejoong. Haruskah aku bilang dia akan operasi satu minggu lagi? Dengan mata yang akan didonorkan oleh Yunho? Aaish! Bagaimana ini?

"Kenapa diam, jumma?" suara Jaejoong memecah pemikiranku. Baiklah, bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong harus tahu kalau minggu depan ia akan menjalani operasi.

"Minggu depan, kau akan operasi. Dan kau bisa melihat lagi nanti!" ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjayo? Aku benar-benar menantikan ini, Jumma. Gomawoyo~" Aku tersenyum melihat Jaejoong tertawa senang. Kau bisa melihat lagi, nanti. Tapi, kau tak akan bisa melihat dia lagi, Joongie. Apa kau masih akan tertawa seperti ini jika mengetahui Yunho tak akan ada lagi ditaman itu, nanti?

Flashback ON

"Aku akan mendonorkan mataku untuk Jaejoong."

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Yunho. Dia serius mengatakannya? Mendonorkan matanya untuk Jaejoong?

"Aku akan menjalani dua operasi. Yang pertama mata, dan yang kedua jantung. Jika keduanya berhasil, aku tak apa-apa hidup tanpa melihat, Dokter. Aku mencintai Jaejoong, dokter. Sejak pertama kali melihatnya ditaman itu. Tapi aku sadar, penyakit sialan ini menghalangiku untuk bersamanya. Semalaman aku terus memikirkannya. Aku selalu teringat senyumnya, apapun tentang dia. Aku ingin mata itu berfungsi dengan baik, dokter." Aku terbelalak mendengar serentetan kalimat yang diucapkannya. Dia benar-benar serius!

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan dua operasi sekaligus, Yun. Kemungkinan operasi kedua dilakukan gagal sangat besar." jelasku mencoba membatalkan niatnya.

"Tak masalah. Asalkan Nae Boojae bisa melihat lagi. Minggu depan kita lakukan operasinya." Ia beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian berbalik mengahadap pintu keluar. "Jangan katakan ini pada Jaejoong. Aku percayakan semuanya padamu."

"Gomawo, Yunho." Air mataku kurasakan menetes dari ekor mataku.

Flashback OFF

Author POV

Taman

"Ada apa denganmu, Boo?" tanya Yunho pelan sambil mengubah posisi duduk Jaejoong kearahnya.

"Iiish! Ani eoppso!" bentak Jaejoong sambil mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya. Kemudian kembali mengubah posisi duduknya kedepan. Yaah.. sejak setengah jam yang lalu Jaejoong ngambek seperti ini. Entah karna apa.

"Apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang membuatmu kesal, Boo?" Jaejoong semakin memajukan bibirnya. Oh My~ Tak tahukah dia perbuatannya itu membuat makhluk disampingnya menahan untuk tidak menyerang bibirnya itu?

"Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti aku akan memakan bibirmu, Boo." Yunho terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong langsung mengubah posisi duduknya kearah Yunho, "Nappeun, eoh? Kau sudah punya yeojachingu!" bentak Jaejoong.

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, "Nuguya? Aku tidak punya." ucap Yunho santai.

"Geotjimal! Kemarin dia bilang sendiri padaku, Yunnie!" Jaejoong semakin kesal. Haruskah ia bilang tentang kelakuan kurang ajar pacarnya terhadap dirinya? Aaish! Rasanya itu akan membuat keadaan memburuk saja. "Dia salah paham dengan kita, kau tahu?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Salah pahampun tak apa." Yunho tersenyum penuh arti saat mengatakannya.

"iish! Menyebalkan." Jaejoong kembali mempoutkan bibirnya, yang berakibat membuat Yunho dengan susah payah menelan ludahnya lagi. "Lupakan yang tadi, aku punya kabar bagus!" ujar Jaejoong sambil sumringah.

"Minggu depan, aku akan operasi. Dan itu artinya aku bisa melihat!" pekik Jaejoong gembira sambil mengangkat tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Yunho tertawa melihat Jaejoong begitu bahagia saat ini.

"Itu bagus! Kau harus ke taman ini lagi jika sudah operasi nanti. Dengan begitu kau bisa melihat wajah tampanku ini." narsis Yunho.

Jaejoong tertawa lepas mendengar candaan Yunho, "Dan yang lebih penting, aku bisa melihat wajahku sendiri, Yunnie. Ini hebat!"

Yunho tersenyum miris melihat Jaejoong yang tengah tertawa ria sekarang, "Bagaimana bisa aku hidup tanpa senyum itu, Boo?" batin Yunho.

"Tak perlu melihat dirimu sendiri, aku bisa membuatmu tahu bagaimana rupamu sekarang." Yunho membelai rambut Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Rambut hitam, pendek dan lembut bagaikan kapas." Jaejoong terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Hidung bangir.."

"Kulit putih tanpa goresan sedikitpun,"

"Big doe eyes, dan.." Yunho menghentikan jarinya di bibir Jaejoong, "Bibir cherrymu yang menggoda."

CHU

Mata Jaejoong terbelalak ketika merasakan bibirnya bersentuhan dengan benda kenyal. Bibir Yunho! Namun, beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong menutup matanya, merasakan manisnya ciuman Yunho.

"Jung Yunho!" Kedua insan yang tengah memadu kasih itu terlonjak kaget mendengar jeritan seseorang yang memanggil salah satu dari mereka. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara yang memanggil namanya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya saat melihat yeoja cantik yang menghampirinya dengan langkah menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan namja buta ini, hah?" bentak Ara sambil menunjuk Jaejoong.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Ara." desis Yunho. Ia tidak suka mendengar ada yang menghina 'boo' nya.

Ara mengepalkan tangannya, "Memang kenyataannya dia buta, Yun!" geram Ara. Yunho memicingkan matanya, ia semakin muak dengan yeoja cantik didepannya ini. Yunho melirik kearah Jaejoong yang mulai menangis tertunduk, "Diam, kau!" bentak Yunho.

"Dia itu orang yang rendah, Yunho!"

Yunho tersenyum sinis melihat Ara, "Bahkan kau jauh lebih rendah daripada Jaejoong!"

_PLAKK!_

Ini kali keduanya Yunho merasakan tamparan Ara. Yunho diam sambil kembali menatap datar Ara. Ara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan air matanya yang sedikit lagi tertumpah, "Kau berubah!" lirih Ara dengan suara paraunya. Ara segera berbalik dan meninggalkan Yunho.

"Yu-Yunnie?" panggil Jaejoong ragu.

"Gwaechana, kita pulang saja, ne?" ucap Yunho lembut sambil menghapus air mata Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

Hari-hari berikutnya Jaejoong tetap pergi ke taman, namun setiap kali ia menunggu Yunho, Yunho tak pernah muncul lagi sejak kejadian itu. Berapa lama pun Jaejoong menunggu di taman itu, Yunho tak pernah datang. Setiap menunggu di taman, yang Jaejoong lakukan hanya menangis. Jaejoong menangis karena ia tak bisa mendengar suara Yunho lagi, ia tidak bisa tertawa bersama dengan seorang Jung Yunho lagi. Hingga, saat operasi yang akan dijalani Jaejoong pun tiba, Yunho tak pernah menampakkan dirinya.

Jaejoong mencoba peruntungannya sekali lagi ke taman itu. Berharap Yunho datang menemaninya sebelum ia menjalani operasi.

"Yunnie~ah. Apa kau sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang lagi kesini? Apa kau bosan berbincang denganku? Kumohon, hari ini saja. Aku ingin mendengar suaramu sebelum aku melakukan operasi."

Jaejoong tetap menunggu kedatangan Yunho. Namun hasilnya nihil. Yunho sama sekali tidak datang ke taman itu. Dan yang didapatnya hari ini sama dengan kemarin. Hanya dapat menangis. Jaejoong beranjak dari taman, dan kembali kerumah sakit untuk menjalani operasinya.

Operasi berlangsung selama 8 jam dan selesai dengan lancar. Mata Jaejoong sementara waktu harus diperban terlebih dahulu. Setelah 2 minggu, baru perban itu akan dibuka.

2 Minggu kemudian…

"Pelan-pelan Joongie. Kau ini tidak sabaran,ya." Omel Jessica pada Jaejoong saat mereka sudah sampai dirumah mereka.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya di depan cermin sambil dituntun Jessica, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat melepas perbannya, jumma."

"Dasar cerewet. Sebentar aku buka perbannya." Celoteh Jessica sambil perlahan membuka perban Jaejoong.

Lilitan demi lilitan perban dibuka oleh Jessica, ia gemetar membuka lilitan perban terakhir, "Ya Tuhan, ini benar-benar menyedihkan." batin Jessica.

Jaejoong membuka matanya perlahan saat ia tak lagi merasa lilitan perban dimatanya, "Ini wajahku, ani?" Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menggosok-gosok pelan pipinya. Jessica tersenyum lembut sambil membelai rambut Jaejoong.

"Yya! Mau kemana kau?" pekik Jessica saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong berlari keluar menuju pintu.

"Ke Taman! Yunho pasti menungguku!" Tatapan Jessica berubah sendu, ia tertunduk melihat lantai kayu dibawahnya, "Ia tak akan datang, Joongie. Mianhae."

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman sejak setengah jam yang lalu berkeliling taman melihat pemandangan indah yang terbentang. Senyum terkembang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Namun senyum itu seketika luntur saat ia mengingat sosok itu. Jung Yunho. Kemana ia selama ini? kenapa dia menghilang tanpa kabar?

"Kenapa Yunnie tidak datang? Apa kau lupa denganku? Yunnie~ah, apa kau akan datang? Aku menunggumu." Jaejoong mulai terisak sambil menutup matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia selalu menangis jika tak ada Yunho disisinya.

Jaejoong terkejut saat merasakan tepukan pelan dibahunya, "Yunnie?!" pekik Jaejoong senang. Namun tatapannya kembali sendu saat ia tahu yang ada di hadapannya bukan Yunho, tetapi sesosok yeoja cantik dengan rambut panjang tergerai.

"Nuguya?" tanya Jaejoong pelan.

"Aku Ara. Kau masih mengingatku, kan?" Jaejoong beranjak dari bangku taman kemudian langsung mencengkram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Ara, "Dimana Yunnie?!" bentak Jaejoong.

"Just slowdown. Aku akan ceritakan semuanya." ujar Ara datar sambil melepaskan cengkraman Jaejoong. Mereka kemudian duduk kembali dibangku taman.

Ara menarik nafasnya pelan, lalu mulai membuka suara, "Yunho menderita penyakit kelainan jantung." Jaejoong memperbesar ukuran matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Ara, "Apa kau bilang?!"

Ara menghela nafasnya, kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya, "Ye. Yunho sakit, dia butuh donor jantung secepatnya untuk operasi. Dan kau tahu? Dokter yang selama ini menjadi tempat konsultasi Yunho adalah bibimu. Yunho menceritakan semuanya kepadaku setelah kejadian di taman waktu itu." Jaejoong menatap kosong yeoja cantik didepannya ini, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Dan yang paling penting yang harus kuberitahu padamu adalah Yunho yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu, Jaejoong. Mata yang ada pada dirimu adalah mata milik Yunho. Yunho menjalani dua operasi, yang pertama mata dan yang kedua jantung. Tetapi operasi yang kedua.. gagal." Air mata Jaejoong seketika menetes. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangisnya yang akan pecah.

"Kau bohong kan? Kau pasti bohong kan?" pekik Jaejoong histeris.

Ara mendengus pelan, "Aku tidak bohong. Kau tanyakan saja dengan bibimu. Yunho tidak mau kau tahu hal ini, karena itu dia menyembunyikan hal ini darimu."

"Dasar bodoh! Aku bahkan belum melihat wajahmu, Yunnie!" tangis Jaejoong pecah. Ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri seakan tak percaya dengan kenyataan yang didengarnya. Ara hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong sendu.

Ara mengeluarkan handycam dari tasnya, kemudian menyodorkannya kearah Jaejoong, "Yunho menitipkan ini padaku. Aku rasa kau harus mendengarkan ini." Jaejoong menoleh kearah Ara, kemudian melihat handycam yang dipegang Ara. Sekali lagi ia melihat Ara, Ara hanya mengangguk sambil menyodorkan handycam itu kepada Jaejoong. Kemudian Jaejoong memutar sebuah rekaman video yang ada disana.

Matanya membesar ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana. Jung Yunho! Baru kali ini dia melihat Yunho. Mata musangnya, alis tebalnya, hidung mancungnya, kulit tan nya, tubuh tegap, cara Yunho tertawa. Ia seakan bisa gila melihatnya. Kembali ia meneteskan air matanya.

Playing: "A Millionaire's First Love OST Insa" Kim Jaejoong,

_Annyeong haseyo,Kim Jaejoong. Ini aku, Jung Yunho. Yunnie-mu. Hehe. Kau masih mengenali suaraku, kan? Saat kau melihat rekaman ini, mungkin aku tidak akan ada lagi disampingmu. Tapi jangan khawatir, kau bisa melihatku di rekaman ini jika kau rindu nanti. Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu, Boo. Mungkin aku harus beritahu kau terlebih dahulu kesan pertamaku saat melihatmu. Hum.. Pertama kali aku melihatmu saat kau sedang duduk ditaman waktu itu. Wow! Demi apapun, kau adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah aku lihat, Boo. Saat aku lihat kau dari dekat, mataku tidak bisa berkedip. Detak jantungku menjadi tidak beraturan. Bahkan aku merasa semua fungsi organ yang ada didalam tubuhku lumpuh saat melihatmu. Kau tahu? Saat pertama kali bertemu denganmu, aku menyukai mata besarmu. Aku tak menyangka mata seindah itu tidak bisa melihat._

_Okey jangan marah saat mendengar itu. Mungkin kau belum tahu, aku menderita kelainan jantung? Dan waktu itu aku bilang akan kerumah sakit, kau bilang bibimu juga bekerja disana. Oh entahlah apakah ini kebetulan atau memang takdir, bibimu adalah dokter spesialis jantungku, Boo! Bibimu sangat baik tapi terkadang bisa sangat cerewet. Jeongmal! Apa kau juga sering diceramahinya? Kalau iya, berarti nasib kita sama. Hahaha,,_

_Umm.. Maafkan aku Boo, aku tidak memberitahumu kalau aku yang mendonorkan mataku untukmu. Maaf. Tapi dengan cara ini, aku merasa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat. Hei! Bukankah sekarang kau bisa melihat? Bagaimana rasanya melihat cahaya? Kau bilang kau ingin melihat wajahmu sendiri kan? Bagaimana? Apa deskripsiku tepat? Tentu saja tepat. Penilaianku tak pernah salah. Sekarang kau tidak akan merasa gelap lagi Boo. Biarpun aku tak disampingmu lagi, mataku yang telah menjadi milikmu, akan selalu berada di dalam dirimu, Boojae. Mata itu akan membimbingmu menuntun cahaya yang selama ini tak pernah kau lihat._

_Boo, terima kasih sudah memberikanku kebahagiaan disaat aku berada di ujung keputusasaanku. Terimakasih sudah mengajariku banyak hal, terima kasih sudah memberikanku banyak senyuman, terimakasih sudah mengijinkan aku menikmati pemandangan terindah yang kau miliki. Dan terima kasih sudah mengizinkanku menumbuhkan perasaan ini. Gomawo, Boo. Aku merasa bahagia didekatmu. Sangat! Jika aku berada di sampingmu, aku pasti sudah memelukmu erat, tak akan aku lepas. Bila perlu aku masukkan kau ke tabung kaca agar kau tidak tersentuh oleh siapapun. Boo, ingat pesanku. Kau harus jaga mataku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Berteman baiklah dengan Ara. Dia sebenarnya orang yang baik. Ah dan jangan lupa salamku untuk Bibi Sicca._

_Nae Boojaejoongie, aku ingin mengatakan satu hal yang terakhir padamu. Nan jeongmal saranghaeyo, Kim Jaejoong. Jeongmal saranghaeBoo. Saranghae. Saranghae._

"Yunnie~ah!" tangis Jaejoong pecah. Ara memeluk Jaejoong mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Kau bahkan belum tahu jawabanku, Yunnie! Na do saranghae, Yunnie. Jeongmal saranghae!"

-END-

Annyeong ^^

Ini adalah part terakhir, maaf saya membuatnya jadi begini ToT

Maaf, kalau kalian tidak merasakan feel-nya, karena saya masih belajar membuat FF hiks

Terimakasih yang sudah repot2 meluangkan waktu untuk review, fav dan foll Ff abal ini :*

Maaf tidak membalas review satu2

untuk js-ie, maaf ya ff saya memang idenya pasaran, jadi jangan heran kalo ada yang mirip2

tapi saya bersumpah, ff ini murni dari hasil pemikiran saya :)

**Thanks to :**

**|Yessi EXOticSuLayShip|giaoneesan|js-ie|jung chang|hyukkie-chan |mime|scs|missjelek|**

Sampai jumpa di FF yang lain, semoga teman-teman berkenan memberi review FF saya yang lain, ne?

Jeongmal gomapseumnida ^^


End file.
